1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an improved actuating shaft assembly for use with recliner-type chairs having a footrest movable between extended and retracted positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various recliner-type chairs have been developed and are marketed under such trademarks as "La-Z-Boy", "Stratolounger", and the like. Such chairs include a footrest and a carriage mechanism for movement between extended and retracted positions and for supporting the footrest in the extended and retracted positions. An actuating shaft assembly is typically coupled to the carriage mechanism for allowing the user of the chair to manually move the carriage mechanism and footrest between the extended and retracted positions with the aid of an operating arm or handle. Knabusch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,487 discloses a typical chair of the above-described type including a one-piece actuating shaft 58 extending between the sidewalls of the chair and rotatably carried by bushings 60 in the sidewalls of the chair. An operating arm 62 is attached to one end of the actuating shaft 58 to allow the user of the chair to manually rotate the actuating shaft 58. Pantograph mechanisms 36, 38 are coupled to the actuating shaft 58 and to the foot or leg rest member 34 whereby rotation of the actuating shaft 58 will cause the pantograph mechanisms 36, 38 to move between extended and retracted positions. The following patents were discovered by a preliminary patentability search: Cumings, U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,126; Nixon, U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,980; Vigot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,276; Benoit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,385 and Knoke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,028. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.